1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamic task completion scaling of system resources for a battery operated device.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
As the complexity of software and hardware components increase so too does the energy requirements for these components. Managing energy consumption in a battery operated device is a serious challenge when a user is performing multiple tasks with a plurality of these highly complex and energy consuming modules. The difficulty of this challenge may be increased by the fact that users are often performing multiple tasks, each of which is consuming system resources at different rates and at different times. Applications and software modules, that are able to assist a user in managing the dispersing of these systems resources is therefore useful.